


hands on, glue up (piece yourself together again)

by lesbean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, the ages are a guess 100 percent!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbean/pseuds/lesbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You suceed, you fail, you pick your ambition up of the gym floor and you start again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hands on, glue up (piece yourself together again)

* * *

 

Live has always seemed to put obsticales in your life, many small ones and then an immesurable one, to knock you down, to keep you stuck, to kill your spirit but it never quite works out that way. You suceed, you fail, you pick your ambition up of the gym floor and you start again.

You are ten when you encounter your first obsticle. Your tosses don't break through and so you stop and analyze the situation and you find a solution and you continue onwards. You are thirteen when your serve doesn't work and so you stop and you work harder and you make it work and you continue onwards. You are fourteen when you face off against shiratorizawa (you say shiratorizawa but you and me both know its about Ushijima) and your tosses aren't enough and your serves aren't enough and your recevies aren't enough and you aren't enough, you aren't _enough_. That time you didn't find a soulution or continue onwards, instead you picked your ambition up of the gym floor and you start again.

You are sixteen when you see pure, natural talent in action. Everything you've worked for is nothing to this kid and everything you've accomplished is like babysteps to him. You almost don't stop that time, you almost don't stop and analyze but you do and you are sixteen when you truly realize how strong your team is. You are also sixteen when you lose to ushjima as Kitagawa daichi's setter. You vow to win next time. You don't, so you pick up your ambition and hard work of the gym floor and start again. You lose again. Iwazumi is your ace but your toss wont work so you pick yourself up from the gym floor and start again. You lose again.

You are seventeen when you hear the kid is called a king now and when you see him play you understand, a boy king, selfish and unadaptive, a tyrant brimming with potential. (You say that much but watching him play still filled you with fear. He is too much too soon and you dont have enough time to grow.) You lose again. You scrape yourself of the gym floor and start over. You win, but only a small obsticle, and just barley. Tobio is growing too fast and you can't keep up. You lose. Ushijama breaks through your defenses and smashes the ball through your imperfections and you are left in million pieces on the gym floor and your team helps you gather yourself up of the gym floor and you start over again and you lose again. The shrimp hits the ball and your body has fractured before but there is _nothing_  that has ever compared to this and as you scrape yourself of of the gym floor along with puddles of sweat and your failures you ignore the unthought idea that maybe you will only ever get so far and you clean your slate and glue yourself together and wipe off the sweat and you start again.

* * *

 


End file.
